


融 8

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 12





	融 8

曺圭贤觉得好像什么变了，仔细想想其实很多事情也没变。金钟云还是像之前那样在性的方面大大方方，其余的则边界清晰。

清晰吗？好像几度他又给自己模糊了边界，曺圭贤几次想要去探求他的态度，那双细长凤眼又像小猫一样轻巧躲开，傲娇得很。

明明美人在怀，曺圭贤却时常感觉与美人离得那么遥远。

不过他可不敢再作死地说要禁欲，苦的可不只是他自己，还有他的宝贝疙瘩。虽说小猫饿得厉害了以后凶巴巴主动扑上来实在是太美味了，但是事后曺圭贤也是被金钟云那小脾气吊了好几天，可是把他吓坏了以为连包养关系都维持不下去了。

一晃金云的戏份已经接近杀青，曺圭贤本想着趁机好好耍一下浪漫，早早选好了鲜花订好了餐厅，连衣服都想去买套新的时候，却接到了出差的任务。

曺圭贤作为公司一把手，必须亲力亲为的工作还真不多。上次的大阪之行，若不是想到金钟云，他也能推就推掉。可这次是和曺家世交的一家商业合作，他的身份不仅仅是公司总裁，还是一个曺家晚辈，自然是要本人恭恭敬敬亲自去一趟。

这样就错过了钟云哥的杀青啊，曺圭贤心里觉得可惜，但是别无他法地取消了订餐，花委托了昌洙取了给金钟云作为杀青祝贺。

两人各自忙碌着，默契地没提这一小段时间的失联，直到金钟云杀青的那一天。

“曺总人没到就算了，还要送花来让别人都知道我有金主了？”虽然说的词句像是责备，但是电话里金钟云的声音听起来沙哑柔和，曺圭贤明白，这是小猫在撒娇。

明明才几天没有见到，曺圭贤却分外想念电话那端的人。听到熟悉的声音，更是让他心里酥酥麻麻，喉咙都有些紧。

那边金钟云等不到曺圭贤的回话，以为他的小孩误会了自己的意思，轻轻叹口气，按捺下自己那点羞耻的心思，轻轻地问，“我好想你的，圭贤，你都不想我吗？”

曺圭贤正一边听着金钟云的声音一边回味着金钟云的点点滴滴，突然听到这人难得都坦率，紧接着那低沉嘶哑的烟嗓喊了他的名字，曺圭贤快速捏了捏自己的脸。

“哥你再说一遍我没听清！”曺圭贤刷起小孩子的赖皮，虽然以往金钟云都在这些事情上含含糊糊，但这次，曺圭贤直觉，金钟云会宠着他的。

那边轻笑一声，软软娇娇的，“我提前杀青，反正家里也不知道，干脆到你家里来了。”

“哥到我家干什么？”曺圭贤想起自己临走时候打包行李把东西翻的乱七八糟的，不禁担心金钟云会嫌弃自己。

“因为想你。”那边声音很轻，曺圭贤却听得清楚，“结果家里都是你的东西，更想你了。”

“哥！我这就回去！”曺圭贤激动地把手汗往自己昂贵的套装上擦，哪有平日里那点高贵小公子的模样。

“都忙完了？”似乎刚刚想到忍不住说出口的那人不是他金钟云，这会儿倒是理智许多。大概是年级大了吧，金钟云心里自嘲，只要是这个小孩便好了，哪在乎一天两天见不到面。

曺圭贤出差这几天金钟云临近杀青，他所演绎的角色剧情也逐渐推向高潮。金钟云几乎与角色融为一体，在那虚拟故事中深深体了一把意难平的痛。等他从角色中抽身出来，他人已经机械麻木地接过昌洙送来的画，接受着众人的祝福贺喜，碰着花上了保姆车，给司机报了曺圭贤的住址。

一踏进曺圭贤的房子，那些回忆如飞鸟一般从金钟云心里扑棱棱飞出来，在每个留有两人回忆的地方盘旋着。明明劝诫过自己不要依赖这个小孩，不要把小孩一时的喜欢当做自己永远的保护符。以前自己能吃的苦，现在以后也都吃得下。所以小孩想要帮自己的时候，自己都会下意识地想要躲开。

可是现在，他疲倦了，想要靠在小孩怀里好好休息。不是诉苦也不是求助，他想把自己拍戏时候的酸甜苦辣一点一点说给小孩听。

他好想他。

“哥，我今晚陪认识的伯伯吃完饭就改签回家！”曺圭贤恨不能长出好几个脑袋好几张嘴，一边和金钟云说话一边安排秘书干活。

“不行，”金钟云简简单单两个字直接浇灭曺圭贤内心刚刚燃起的爱情小火苗。

“哥……”以为金钟云是要反悔，曺圭贤委屈的语气听起来像是要哭。

“唉，忙完了休息一晚上再回来也行啊。”金钟云明白曺圭贤工作拼起来不顾命一般，虽然想念，但是也不想到时候面对一双可怜兮兮熊猫眼，想想就有些心疼。

“哥，我没事的，我看了一下，今晚十一点有飞机，我明早早上就能到家！”曺圭贤一边兴奋地心算一边碎碎念，完全没感受到电话那端的低气压。

“我说了，休息一晚上再回来！”金小猫怒吼一声，把一米八几大个头的小曺总吓得不轻，但还是执拗地撒着娇，“哥……”

“你要是今晚偷偷溜回来，我就和你分手！”嘟得一声，那边电话挂死，曺圭贤想想钟云哥闹脾气的小模样，可惜着自己又错过了重要的可爱时刻。

等一下，分手？在他曺圭贤不知道的情况下他们居然已经交往了？曺圭贤小脑瓜迅速搜索了一下实在想不出这个五次元的哥哥到底什么时候把自己定义成男朋友，打电话给金钟云却回回被按死，看来金小猫又变成鸵鸟了。

“圭贤呐，在跟女朋友打电话？”认识的伯伯不知道什么时候出现在曺圭贤眼前，曺圭贤只晃神了一刻便又恢复了人前人模人样的小曺总和曺家晚辈形象。

“准确来说，是男朋友。”黑葡萄一样的黑色眼仁亮晶晶地都是甜意，一看便是得到了糖果的小朋友。

“那就去好了。”伯伯笑了笑，“文件我早就签好了，本来今晚是想让你和我家丫头见一面，看看能不能续上你俩小时候那点缘分。现在看来，我可不敢让我家那个公主脾气大小姐喜欢上心里已经有了别人的男的，你是老曺的宝贝儿子也不行。”

“谢谢伯伯！那伯伯我走啦！”曺圭贤心里隐隐担心的事情终于在伯伯一番话中走向了最好的结局，此刻心里恨不得直接在后背插俩翅膀 ，自个儿飞回去找那个在家独守空闺待夫归的美人哥哥。

待到见到金钟云的时候，路上那些腹稿都化为泡影，一把把人抱入怀中，金钟云身上虽然没有刚洗过的温热，但却散发着自己常用的沐浴液洗发水的香味，让他觉得分外安心。

抱着磨蹭了好久，曺圭贤像是终于归巢的雏鸟喃喃地低语，“哥，我也想你。”

“不是说好的让你明天回来吗？”金钟云嘴上厉害着，其实一直任由小孩抱着自己不撒手。

曺圭贤好好解释了一番，金钟云脸才渐渐不那么黑。不过听到天降青梅的出现，金钟云傲娇地一挑眉，“干嘛不去看？门当户对白富美诶？”

“哥你明知道我心都在你这儿呢？”曺圭贤讨好地想要亲亲，却被小猫躲开。

“曺总老是甜言蜜语的，我哪知道……”金钟云话说到一半突然嘴上一片柔软，凤眼微瞪看着眼前帅气成熟接吻的男人，感受到口中那人舌头温柔地作乱，心里突然慌乱。

“哥想我的时候叫我圭贤，见到了满意了就叫曺总，哥就这么狠心地对我吗？”曺圭贤委委屈屈地开口，弄得金钟云有些哑口无言。

小孩子长大了，知道他哥有了软肋不说，还想明白了哥哥的软肋就是自己。

“哥明明也很喜欢我，是不是？”曺圭贤认真地盯着那双凤眼，甚至用温热宽厚的手掌仔细地捧着哥哥小脸不让他逃开自己的视线。

“哥就不要再欺负自己喜欢的人啦，这样是在折磨自己嘛。”轻柔地吻上金钟云的嘴唇，暧昧地轻轻啃咬着薄薄的唇肉，大眼睛却不安地眨巴眨巴等着金钟云的反应。

“啊西…”曺圭贤听到一声带着无奈地脏话，接着他等到了美人哥哥的回应。

金钟云的性感从来不是惺惺作态，他的唇，他的身体，柔软且韧，纳的下最有力的冲撞，流露出最甜蜜的柔情。

当他情动之时，他的眼波是一缕带着毒的烟雾，让人心甘情愿沉溺腐坏。一颦一蹙一笑一嗔都是猫儿的利爪，把你心尖戳破了再舔舐那些血珠，痒痒的让人上瘾。

那双小手喜欢揉着心爱之人的小肚腩，又戳又捏，然后猝不及防地抓一把肚皮以下的拿出，自己跳进火坑里。被贯穿的时候，小手贪婪地抚摸爱人宽厚又柔软细腻的背肉，有些秃的指甲只能留下细细的白痕，在他们看不见的时候一点点变粉，然后逐渐消退。

“哥以后不能再叫曺总了。”看着身下妩媚的金钟云，曺圭贤心里忍不住嘀咕，话说太满了也不好，万一以后想玩个play的话，这就是个flag啊。

“圭你慢点。”也不知道是听进了曺圭贤的话还是被做的太过了情不自禁，金钟云喊他圭的时候，曺圭贤内心还是被那情动之时的嗓音给震了一下。

不够，这么好听的嗓音，只叫一声圭，也未免浪费了眼下心意相通的春光。

“哥，做爱的时候，可以换成更亲密一点的称呼？”曺圭贤憋了这么久的恶魔本性终于崭露头角，一边下身动的更快更使劲，低下上半身轻轻啄着金钟云潮红的小脸。

“你想干嘛？”明明想要表示不满，但是被操干的梨花带雨的模样，任谁看都是欲求不满。

“哥，试试叫一下欧巴？”眼疾手快地抓住金钟云愤怒地小粉拳，两手把细细地腕固定在头顶之后，腾出一只手往下探，按住胯骨，沉下腰拼命地操。

“圭，不要……”自己快要发泄出来的时候突然被抓住了前端，金钟云难耐地求了饶。

“不然的话，老公也可以。”身下人原本蜜色的皮肤已经悉数泛红，眼波像是小猫弄乱的毛线一般没有了聚焦，小舌头一下下在大张的小嘴里勾引着曺圭贤前去品尝。

“圭…欧巴，老公，我想去……”大颗大颗的泪珠从细细眼尾落入耳边碎发，曺圭贤得到满足后大手一松，瞬间粘稠的热液喷满了他的掌心。

希望钟云哥清醒了以后不要生气吧，曺圭贤吻了吻金钟云脸上的泪痕，很快也射进了套子里，抱着美人哥哥一同安稳睡去。

曺圭贤做了一个梦。

梦里的他，还是一个看起来土土的学霸，然后他遇见了一个同样稚嫩却置身光芒之中，用歌声给他人带来力量的少年。

那是一场漫长的美梦，每当他深夜做习题做的睁不开眼睛，打开随身听便听到那人用低沉的烟嗓叙述着一个个悲情的故事，困倦散去眼前仿佛那个干净到质朴的男孩在朝自己微笑。

寒冷的冬天他把自己包裹得像一只圆滚滚的企鹅，在一群女孩子中显得鹤立鸡群，虽然有些尴尬，但是最后捧着艺声的周边，笑的傻兮兮的，让那些追星小姑娘认可了这个可爱的男粉。

高考之后他给自己做了个埋线双眼皮，他好几次思索，为什么同样是内双，艺声看起来就非常有气势，而自己却显得有点呆。埋线几乎完美，他也变得帅气许多。

鼓起勇气去见了他，那个给予自己力量的少年，用他温暖的小手，紧握住他的大手，在那张cd上写上to签，谢谢你的喜欢，圭。

睁开眼睛，那个持续多年的美梦，终于在自己眼前，曺圭贤忍不住亲吻嘟起的嘴唇，不知道金钟云是不是醒了，他好像在说。

谢谢你的喜欢，圭。


End file.
